


Of Kings and Warlocks

by HpSaar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpSaar/pseuds/HpSaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur returns, Merlin is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I realize it's been a while since I posted something, so here's a short story I couldn't get out of my head after the ending of the series.  
> If the story seems familiar, I've posted this on ff.net before.

It had taken Arthur over a thousand years to return to his kingdom. Almost a millennium and a half had passed before Merlin noticed the signs of his King’s return and hurried to Avalon, changing his appearance back to the young man he had once been. He had waited alone after Albion fell, losing count of the number of years his friend had been resting in the lake.

When Arthur finally rose out of the lake, Merlin was standing on the shore with tears in his eyes. And when the King finally reached him, his knees gave out on him. Luckily, Arthur caught him and pulled him into a hug. He knew he was crying, but he couldn’t stop his tears. It had been so long since he had seen Arthur, since he had allowed himself to get close to someone. His King understood, and just pulled him closer. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Merlin. I’m okay now.” 

But Merlin wasn’t the only one of the two who held on longer than was strictly necessary. It took over half an hour to calm Merlin down. Only then did he speak his first words.   
“I missed you, you prat.”   
Arthur smiled and retaliated. “I missed you, too, idiot.”

After that, the two of them set off for Merlin’s house close to the lake. Arthur was the first to speak.   
“I’m glad you haven’t changed, Merlin. Well, not too much at least. You’re still the man I used to know.”   
The warlock looked at his king. “You asked me to always be me. So I tried.”   
Arthur smiled gently. “Even though it’s still you, my friend, I can see a lot of sadness in you. You seem more serious, too.”   
Merlin looked away. “Yes, well… I’m a lot older than I was back then. I’ve seen a lot.”   
The king pulled his friend closer and ruffled his hair, making the dark-haired man smile.   
“Ah, see, that’s better. There’s that smile I’ve been waiting for.”   
Merlin pushed the blond away slightly. They continued on their way, occasionally bumping shoulders.

When they finally arrived at Merlin’s small home, the warlock opened his door and invited his King in. He hurried to the kitchen to start preparing tea, leaving Arthur in his small living room. After the tea was done, he joined Arthur. Seeing the legendary King sitting on his sofa still in full armor, the warlock had to keep from laughing.   
“Need some help with the armor, my Lord?” Without waiting for an answer, he walked behind the man to loosen the buckles. 

“I thought you once said I shouldn’t ask you to be my servant again in the next life?”   
Merlin cleared his throat at Arthur’s remark. “Well, as I recall, I also told you I’d be happy to be your servant until the day I died. And since I technically haven’t died yet, I’m still your servant.”   
Arthur turned around to face his friend. He was humbled by Merlin’s continued friendship and incredible loyalty. “You don’t need to do this anymore, my friend. But thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, for Camelot. I don’t know how I ever deserved your loyalty, but I’m grateful to call you my friend.”


End file.
